


王氏双子的爱人 27

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 4





	王氏双子的爱人 27

27

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

肖战在休闲室抱着坚果，看着电视剧，后边2个保镖和1个佣人挺直着身子站着，随时听肖战的命令待命。  
肖战心里明白，这是找了3个人看着自己而已。

“肖先生。”星管家敲门而进， “大少爷小少爷今晚不回来吃饭，晚些，请您用完晚餐，直接去大少爷房间。”  
“知道了，谢谢。”  
肖战很怕黑夜到来，由于心理排斥，他很不愿意进入王一博的房间。  
晚饭吃的也食不知味。

…… ……

王一博打开房门时，就看见肖战傻乎乎的窝在沙发上熟睡，单纯无害。  
王一博看着又觉得很美好，又很想毁掉。  
肖战很像天使，可惜…王一博是撒旦，他不相信会有天使降临。  
他的唯一天使，早就灰飞烟灭了。

王一博走到沙发前，用手掌毫不温柔的拍了几下肖战的脸， “起来。”  
肖战皱着眉头，迷迷糊糊睁开双眼，看见一个模糊的身影， “唔…” 伸了个懒腰…  
殊不知这可爱的小动作，不经意的嗯哼声，像催情剂一样，打在了王一博的身体里。

…… ……

甚至衣服都没脱完，就被王一博托进了浴室，按进了浴缸里，肖战完全头脑发蒙…

“唔唔……啊……”肖战被王一博按着头，喝了好几口浴缸里的水，感觉到自己要呼吸不了的时候被提起头来，“咳咳…呼～咳……”  
王一博贴着肖战的脸，一只手伸进没被脱完的内裤里，握住没有勃起的肉棒…  
“怎么，在意大利不是水性很好吗，嗯？”  
肖战用余光看着王一博， “求求你…别这样…”  
“噗…”王一博像听到了什么笑话一样，邪恶的笑了， “别怎么样，别这样？”握着肉棒的手加大了几份力…  
“唔……嗯……”肖战扭动着屁股，想躲开前面的牵制。  
“还是～…”王一博又用一只手把肖战按进了水里， “还是别这样！嗯？”  
肖战双手撑着浴缸边缘，蹬着小腿反抗着，但力量的悬殊，无济于事…  
头终于被松开，肖战靠在浴缸的砖上，大口大口呼吸着，另他羞耻的是，被人这样虐待，肉棒居然硬了……

“嗯、啊啊……啊……”  
王一博从内裤里撤出手，站起来，用脚踩在了肖战的肉棒上，“自己脱光，滚进浴缸里去。”  
看肖战无动于衷，脚又用力的碾压了几下…  
“啊、哈…啊啊，嗯…哈……别……嗯—”  
感觉到脚底温度越来越热，随着肖战一阵颤抖，王一博收回了脚 ， “你是m吗，这种情况居然射了。”  
王一博踢了踢脸色泛红，瘫软的肖战，“射个精你能死啊，快点起来脱光进去。”

肖战打着哆嗦撩起了上衣……

…………

王一丹想着肖战在王一博房间，心里有些说不清的感觉…  
望着窗外，想着今天白天看见的‘狗’，露出变态的笑容……  
在黑衣人和佣人的陪同下，打开了阁楼大门。


End file.
